


An Old Photo

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found Doyle's family album and there is an old photo of young Doyle.</p>
<p>It's very trivial work.</p>
<p>Please overlook if there are errors in grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Photo

 

And here is a full-colored version of young Doyle.


End file.
